


This Ride is a Wild One

by AdmirableMonster (Mertiya)



Series: Elves in Pon Farr [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubious Consent, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Sibling Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Soul Bond, Threesome - M/M/M, Weird Elf Pon Farr, bëor is still balan, mags for valar's sake please tell your husband you're still married, mags gets wrekt, mags is a size queen you can't tell me he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/AdmirableMonster
Summary: Maglor's heat comes on while he's visiting Finrod and Balan.  Complications ensue; long-held secrets are revealed.
Relationships: Bëor the Old/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto, Bëor the Old/Maglor | Makalaurë, Finrod Felagund | Findaráto/Maglor | Makalaurë, Finrod Felagund | Findaráto/Maglor | Makalaurë/Bëor the Old
Series: Elves in Pon Farr [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070606
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. you've made a mess again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Work of Artistry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691625) by [Hrunting_License](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrunting_License/pseuds/Hrunting_License). 



> inspired by a fic i read sometime last week(?) by Hrunting_License, hope you don't mind! (it hit me between the eyes with a STRONG impression of Balan and really made me think about the ship)
> 
> title from "missing you" by all time low

Maglor shivered so hard that his teeth rattled in his head.He needed Finrod.There were no other Elves here that he could trust.None that he _would_ trust, in any case.He had sworn, if it came again—when it came again—he would not give into it, but he had forgotten what it was like.He was hot and cold at the same time, and his clothing felt too tight; every brush of fabric on his skin was maddening.He had stroked himself off twice already, and it had made no difference other than to make the sensitive flesh of his cock burn, if possible, even more.

He needed Finrod: there was no one else.(There was one other, but he was impossible miles away and with his husband.)With a soft sob, Maglor dragged himself out of the guest bed in Nargothrond and, swaying, made his way to the door.It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.Surely, surely, _this_ time, there should have been some kind of warning?

It was sheer luck he remembered the way to Finrod’s room, and he was panting by the time he reached it.Knocking on the door hurt the skin of his knuckles, and his mind caught up.He shouldn’t be here.He should turn around and go away.He should—

The door opened, and it wasn’t Finrod.

Maglor groaned, his eyelashes fluttering.“Lord Maglor?” the Man asked hesitantly.“Are you ill?”He was short, like all his kind; Maglor had seen him going about with Finrod.There were shockingly few rumors about them, actually; Maglor felt that Finrod quite unfairly and unintentionally somehow cultivated an air of sheer innocence that precious few had seen through.

He did not have the time to worry about his cousin’s Mannish lover.“Where is Findaráto?” he rasped; then, when no comprehension dawned in the handsome face, “Finrod, I mean.”

“He was called away for a sudden counsel; are you—”

Maglor sobbed, pressing his face against the lintel of the door.Better this way, he thought, vaguely.Better he not shame Finrod by begging.

“Come, let me take you to the healers,” the Man said, and he reached out and took Maglor’s arm, ignoring—or perhaps not understanding—Maglor’s frantic sob of, “No, _don’t_!”

The touch was too much, as he’d known it would be, and Maglor found himself running his hands across the Man’s broad torso and shoulders.He was only a little shorter than Maglor himself, and it wasn’t difficult for Maglor to nuzzle into the junction of his shoulder and neck, sniffing him.He smelled of Finrod, still, a little, and of sharp salt, and—for some reason—faintly of cinnamon.

“Um, my lord?Are you—” A sudden, indrawn breath.“You’re not yourself, my lord.”

_I know!_ Maglor wanted to scream, but it was so very difficult to concentrate on anything that wasn’t the curve of those muscular shoulders.It was taking all his energy not to start rutting against the Man.He wasn’t sure how much longer that was going to be an option.

“It’s my heat,” he mumbled, with a _very_ great effort, and then blurted out, “Need Finrod.Can smell him on you.”

“Your…I do not know the word?I thought it meant—” There was a pause and a gasp, and Maglor found himself playing his fingers down the Man’s spine.“F-Fire?”

This was _awful_.This was _humiliating_.“It means,” he gasped, reaching his own hand down—it hurt but at least it was better than the alternative—“time of breeding.Time of—oh, _please_ ,” he couldn’t take it anymore, “you’ve bedded Finrod, haven’t you?Please, I need—I need someone, anyone, if he isn’t here, I’ve left it too late already—”

The Man pressed a hand to his chest, holding him back, and Maglor sobbed.“You’ll have to tie me up,” he said, shutting his eyes as he kept stroking himself.“If you want me to stop, I can’t help it, you shouldn’t have too much trouble overpowering me like this—” He couldn’t stop the little whimper of pain that dropped from his mouth.

“Quiet there, quiet,” the Man told him, sounding as if he were trying to be reassuring, his strange voice landing oddly in Maglor’s ears.“You will have to, um, instruct me?” he said.“Can you do that while you are like this?”

“Have you _not_ bedded Finrod?” Maglor asked in bewilderment, his body squirming forward against the hand.To his relief, the Man let him, let him rub himself along that short but _thicker_ form.He had very nice thighs, Maglor thought dizzily, very large, very muscular.

“I have bedded Nóm, but not in such a state.”

“Do Men not…?”He shook his head.Under normal circumstances, he might have been interested.“Please.Just fuck me.Please.”

There was a pause, and then the Man said, very softly, in his ear, “My name is Balan.Come with me to the bed.”

Balan.Had he known that?Maglor wasn’t sure.He couldn’t be sure of anything in this state.He let Balan take his hand and pull him over to Finrod’s luxurious bed.Balan sat on it and pulled Maglor down into his lap, and Maglor, taking this as permission, moaned and began to kiss him desperately, rocking against him.The cloth of his tunic scratched horribly, and he could barely breathe inside it, as if it were constricting him.The hesitant touches of Balan’s fingers on his back were not _enough_ , although he kissed well enough, deep and thorough, exploring Maglor’s mouth with intense concentration.

“More,” Maglor begged.“I need more.”

One of those broad hands slipped inside his tunic and grasped him, and Maglor made a frankly embarrassing noise as he came all over it, nearly biting through Balan’s lower lip in the process.

“I—ah—” Balan stammered.Maglor tore at his own clothing, knowing he was going to be very sorry to lose this outfit when he was finally back to his senses, but also just not properly able to care.In any case, it didn’t matter; he couldn’t get it off.

“Here,” Balan told him.“Lie down.Let me.”He pushed Maglor down, undoing his belt and pulling his tunic over his head, leaving him in vest, leggings, and boots—oh, Finrod would kill him for having his boots on while on Finrod’s bed.He reached for them feebly, and Balan’s hand stroking down his stomach laid him out on his back, gasping, his cock twitching.“I said, let me,” the Man repeated firmly.He yanked off Maglor’s boots, then put his hands under his vest.“Arms up.”It would have been as humiliating as anything else if Maglor had had anything left to be humiliated with.As it was, he was pathetically grateful to be rid of the constricting cloth.

Somehow, Balan got the rest of his clothing off as well.“What do you need?You said to fuck you—”

“Yes,” Maglor gasped frantically, his hips working in desperate circles.“Inside me, please, _please_ —”

“I will get the oil,” Balan said soothingly, and Maglor grabbed at him frantically as he started to move away.

“Don’t need it,” he babbled.“Please, please, I need—I need—”

Balan paused, looking at him with concern, and Maglor, in frustration, grabbed his hand and pushed two fingers of it up his own hole before the other could protest.He had not expected their size or their roughness, and he had to bite down on his other hand, crying with the pain of another climax.

Balan shook his head, in confusion, perhaps?Maglor didn’t know.But then he was bending over Maglor and kissing his shoulder, his neck—the strange sensation of that coarse beard hair dragging in the wake of his soft lips and gentle tongue made Maglor weep even harder.“ _Hurry_ , damn you,” he gasped; his cock was aching and bouncing against his belly.

Thank the stars—the Man stripped rapidly, returning to the bed and kneeling between Maglor’s spread legs.He was hard— _very_ hard—very thick.Oh, yes, Maglor wanted that; he wanted that very much.

“I am large, compared to your people,” Balan said, slightly hesitant.

“Good,” Maglor told him.“Fuck me.”

Thankfully, there was no further hesitation.Balan pressed him back against the bed, positioning himself between Maglor’s legs.He _was_ large, though not, Maglor thought, larger than Maedhros—he bit his lip, and cried out as his body yielded to a new intrusion.He heard Balan grunt, and those too-calloused hands shifted his hips up a little, quite gently.Maglor writhed, whining at the sensation of finally, finally being _filled_.Maybe Balan was a little thicker than Maedhros, after all.Or maybe Maglor was just still tense and reeling from how long it had been, even with the way his heat made him open and pliant.

“Yes, yes, _yes_ , like that,” he moaned, his hands scrabbling at Balan’s back, as he rolled his hips back against his partner.He let his hands glide up and tangle in that wild, rough hair, and Balan gasped, hips hitching.The shift dragged glancingly against the sweet place inside him, and he cried out again.“Harder, please—please—”

Balan let Maglor pull him down and bit down on his shoulder as he fucked him, hard.Maglor’s legs trembled and danced and twitched; his eyes rolled back into his head, and white sparks burst in front of his eyes as he squirmed on Balan’s thick cock, panting and no longer sure if he could tell when he was climaxing anymore.Everything was blurring into one long muted slurry of pleasure.

“You are _very_ beautiful,” Balan told him softly, and Maglor’s eyes flickered open in shock.There was a flush tinging those copper-colored cheeks, flat across his nose and high across his cheekbones. 

Maglor whimpered, overwhelmed, twisting and twisting his hands in that coarse hair.

“I can’t—much longer—what should I…?” He seemed so concerned.Maglor shook his head and pressed his face into the junction of the Man’s neck, biting down and moaning.He didn’t think he could make words come out in any case.If only, if only—if only it would be enough.He’d crawl back into his room amidst the shreds of his dignity, and he’d figure _something_ out, some way to repay Balan for his kindness, some way to—

His partner muttered something in his own strange tongue, putting a thick hand on his head and soothing him even as he continued to thrust in a now-stuttering rhythm.Maglor shut his eyes and wept, feeling the fever waning as Balan gasped and stilled inside him.He had meant to leave.

He had not meant to sleep.


	2. i'll help you stitch up your wounds

When he opened his eyes, there was golden light limning Finrod’s hair, and Maglor thought he had been dreaming.

He had fallen asleep in their bedroom, and he had had such dark dreams.He reached out and cupped Ingo’s face with his hand, and his husband turned his face into it, nuzzling at the palm with a shocked little noise.The touch of him roused strange feelings along the nape of Maglor’s neck. 

“ _Maiwënya_ ,” Finrod breathed, leaning in to kiss him.His lips brushed Maglor’s, and heat pooled in Maglor’s belly, sparking in his lips.He was hard again; the touch of Finrod’s fingers trailed embers in their wake.Then Finrod blinked, grasped his shoulders, and pulled him back.“Maglor,” he said.“What did you _do_?”

The light was wrong for Laurelin, too high, too thin.There was another arm flung across Maglor’s waist, and this was _not_ their bedroom—his and Finrod’s—but only Finrod’s, and the light was the light of the Sun shining onto Nargothrond. 

Maglor blanched.“Ingo—I—” he said breathlessly.

“Nóm!” Balan had woken as well, it seemed.Then he said something rapidly in his own tongue, putting a hand on Maglor’s shoulder.He seemed perturbed—perhaps not surprising—his words tumbling over one another, Maglor thought, though he couldn’t say for sure, since he didn’t speak the language.

Finrod shook his head.“Wait,” he said.Then something else, in the other tongue.He was so close that Maglor could feel himself moving.

“Finrod,” he said miserably.“I am so sorry— _both_ of you—but I’m—”

“Yes,” Finrod cut him off with a sigh.“I know.I know, Káno. _So am I_.”His eyes were blown wide and dark, and it occurred to Maglor that _this_ was what he had meant when he had asked what Maglor had done—not finding Maglor in bed with Balan, but finding Maglor still in his _fëa_ , still—

What could he possibly say?He had not thought it would still creep along the bond as it evidently had.He had thought he had closed the bond down well enough.“I’m sorry,” he settled on, finally, miserably.“I never meant to hurt you.I thought I had—taken care of it.”

“You thought you had broken our bond?” Finrod asked, and it was more than Maglor could bear to hear the resigned note in his voice.“Aye, I recall well enough the note you sent me.After Maedhros’s rescue.A happy ending to one tale at least, I suppose.”The corner of his mouth tugged down.“Well, I supposed there is no help for it,” he said quietly.“Though if you do not wish it, I am certain I can find another for us both.”

“ _Ingo_.”Maglor could not stand it any longer.“ _Naltanya_ , please.”

His cousin flinched.“Do not call me that,” he said in a low voice, though he was already responding to the need, running a burning hand up along Maglor’s bare arm.“I will fuck you, since we both need it, but I beg you not to reopen old wounds.”

“Wait,” Maglor said breathlessly, at the same time as Balan said, rough and concerned, “Should I—leave?”

“No, don’t,” Maglor and Finrod said together, then stared at each other in confusion.

“You want him here,” Maglor said, rather unclearly, and Finrod shook his head.

“I do not want him here if it will be unpleasant for him or for you, I—”His voice was growing louder, almost plaintive, but he cut himself off and shook his head.He looked to Balan and said something in the tongue of his people, and Maglor could not begrudge either of them that.

Balan retorted, still in that same tongue, and Maglor shut his eyes, hoping that it would make the terrible, burning heat leave him be.It did not; it only focused more insistently upon the feeling of Balan at his back and of Finrod’s hand upon him.Perhaps if he drifted, somehow, it would become safe; perhaps he would become someone who deserved what he had been given, once.

There was no way forward but the truth.There had been some reason he had been reticent with it before, but Maglor could not now recall it.He could recall very little, in fact, that was not the press of Finrod’s warm hand upon him.“Findaráto,” he said, finally, reluctantly.“It was for thine own sake that I sent thee that.I thought that thou wouldst leave.I thought that thou wouldst be safe.I thought—”

The room filled with a sudden, still hush.Finrod’s breath moved in and out, and Maglor found himself appalled at what he had just confessed.The heat had cost him his wits, it seemed, though it could hardly cost him more of his relationship with his husband.

“Oh, _Káno_ ,” Finrod breathed, and suddenly he was kissing Maglor, and Maglor was moaning into his mouth, and he had no idea what had _happened_ — “I am _so_ angry at thee,” Finrod laughed, pulling back.Maglor moaned at the loss of contact.“Thou art a perfect fool, and I should have known, I should have known right away.Playing the martyr does not suit you, cousin.”

“Art thou not angry?” Maglor asked stupidly, even as his hands roved across Finrod’s form, even as he reached back and tugged at Balan’s rough hair because he could not help himself.

“Furious,” Finrod told him sweetly.“It will keep, now.It is a different kind of anger.”

Maglor whined, his heat-riddled body impossible to deny any longer as he pushed himself forward against Finrod and backwards against Balan. 

“Shall I leave you two?” Balan tried again, and Finrod said, “No!” indignantly, and Maglor echoed, “I would not keep you here against your _will_ , but you have been—I—”

Finrod looked past him, and Maglor felt a tangle of jealousy and love and gratitude all well up inside as he reached for Balan.“Do not account yourself less important because you are _different_ ,” Finrod breathed, and he leaned over Maglor’s shoulder to kiss Balan, who made no sound, but his hands tightened on Maglor’s hips.“And do not think I account you so,” Finrod continued.

“Nor I,” Maglor choked, though he admitted he was thinking less and feeling more, his body on fire, burning, as he ground his hips forward against Finrod, backwards into Balan’s growing hardness.

“Ai,” Finrod murmured.“I am afraid, Balan, my husband cannot be patient any longer.It is a difficult thing, this time, for our people.”

“So I had gathered,” Balan responded dryly.He kissed the back of Maglor’s neck, and Maglor gasped and sobbed.The scratch of the Man’s hair felt like razor-blades against his too-sensitive skin, and he wanted _more_.

“Oh, please,” he whimpered, and he was scrabbling at Finrod’s clothing, because, really, what need had he for clothing now?Balan’s thick hands rested gently on his waist, and he realized that Finrod was not so sanguine as he had seemed, for he simply yanked his robes aside to free his cock and rut against Maglor’s belly, tangled his hands in Maglor’s hair and pulled his face up to kiss him, hard and hungry.

“What wouldst thou?” Finrod groaned.“Káno, what _wouldst_ thou?”

“Inside me,” Maglor whimpered.“I am so empty, I burn so—”

“Which of us?” Finrod asked, while Balan nipped inquiringly at Maglor’s ears.This caused Maglor’s eyes to roll back in his skull and his tongue to fail, but once he had his wits about him again, he was able to choke out, “Both—both of you—”

Balan’s hand pressed across his stomach.“ _Both_?” he said, incredulously.“You are small for an Elf, are you not?And Nóm is—not.”

Finrod chuckled.“I think he will manage,” he said, nuzzling his face against Maglor’s, nipping his way down Maglor’s throat as Maglor squealed and groaned.“Now, if at no other time.”He trailed a burning hand down Maglor’s back and pressed one slim finger into him.“Yes, he’s—” Finrod swallowed hard, and Maglor felt his cock jump between them.“If he says he wants it, he’s loose enough.”

Maglor’s breathing sped up, sobbing raggedly in his lungs.He put his hands on Finrod’s shoulders, levering himself up.“Ingo first,” he said.“Then Balan can join.”He couldn’t wait any longer, and he knew that Finrod knew it, knew that Finrod could feel the desperate twitching of his muscles as the heat coursed through him.

“Yes, _maiwënya_ ,” Finrod breathed, and two pairs of hands helped him sink down.Finrod wasn’t as thick in him as Balan had been, but he fit beautifully, and Maglor moaned, moving up and down. “ _Ngh_ ,” Finrod said, and Maglor felt his cock pulsing inside.He whined.He had never considered what it must be like to be in heat with your bonded partner and suddenly realized he was going to be _dripping_ when this was over.The thought sent him spinning to a place of frenzied desperation; he fucked himself onto Finrod’s still-hard cock until Finrod’s blue eyes had gone unfocused, until he was clutching at Maglor and driving himself in as well with soft, incomprehensible little noises.

“Stars above,” Balan whispered from behind, and Maglor remembered that he could still be fuller. 

“Will you join us?” he asked, wondering what he looked like that Balan’s eyes were _that_ wide and _that_ dark.Balan’s eyes tracked to Finrod’s face, and Finrod gave him a dreamy smile that turned quickly a little darker.

“If you would like to, we would both welcome it,” he managed, his hips still rolling as he continued to thrust into Maglor.“He’s not tight at all, but he’s hot and slick, and I know you like the feel of my cock against yours.”

There was a heartbeat longer of hesitation, and then Balan seemed to make a decision.He put one hand on Maglor’s back and tested his hole with a finger of the other, and that was—that was starting to stretch, that was—

“ _Nnnn_ ,” Maglor managed, and he knew his cock was twitching, knew he would soon be spilling again.The thought of _larger than Maedhros_ inside him drew him over the edge, and he wondered if he’d ever stop.Wondered if there was enough of him left to care.

“ _Stars_ ,” Balan said again, and then Maglor felt the cautious prod of his cock.It was big.It was going to be—a tight fit, Maglor thought, and started to laugh.

“All right?” Finrod asked him, gentle as ever, though he was still thrusting—he probably couldn’t stop.

Jerkily, Maglor nodded.“Do it quickly, please,” he said to Balan.

“You don’t want me to—”

“Believe me, it will be easier.”

A soft hum, then a grunt.“Lean forward, then.”

“I’ll spread him for you,” Finrod said breathlessly, and his hands fell onto Maglor’s backside.He pulled them back up the bed so that he could lean on the pillows and raise Maglor up until he was barely touching the bed.Maglor had forgotten how strong Finrod could be, and he sobbed, biting his lip to stop himself from wriggling.

“All right.”Balan’s hands were on his shoulders; Balan’s breath hot on Maglor’s sweaty neck.Balan’s cock pressed at him, just above where Finrod was already fucking him, and for a moment Maglor thought wildly that it wasn’t going to fit at all, it was going to—there was a moment of _pain-stretch-burning_ , and he squeaked, his vision blurring, his thighs trembling for an instant before he simply went limp in Finrod’s arms.

From a dazed distance, he heard Balan hiss.He heard Finrod gasp and say Balan’s name.Finrod’s seed was trickling out of him; he could feel it cool against the throbbing, overheated skin of his thighs.He was stuffed so full he couldn’t move, could only lie against Finrod’s chest and gasp as Balan moved in him from behind.His breath came in soft, pinched, tiny little gasps.It hurt, it _hurt_ , and he thought he had never needed anything so much in his life.

“Ai, Káno,” laughed Finrod.“Canst thou hear me?”

“Mmm,” Maglor managed.

“Is he all right?” Balan asked, voice low and rasping.“Should I stop?”

“ _Mmmmno_.”It was hard to make words happen right now, when every movement of either of them sent threads of bright sensation through him, stripping him of mind and thoughts and everything but the mewling noises spilling from his throat as his husband and his husband’s lover fucked him into a sweet haziness.

“I have _never_ —” Balan grunted shakily, and Finrod groaned, “Ai, like that, both of you—it’s _good_ —”

“Never felt _anything_ like this,” Balan finished. 

“Mmmm,” Finrod purred.“Aren’t you glad that you chose to bed an Elf?”

Balan bit at Maglor’s neck, and Maglor cried out, high and clear and far away.The Man made a soft, affirmative noise.

He wasn’t hard anymore, Maglor discovered, to his pleasure.It made everything much less insistent.He ought to be overstimulated, perhaps, but it felt like nothing in comparison to the stimulation of the heat itself.Now he could lie quietly and assuage his husband’s heat as well; now he could lie quietly and let them fuck him apart, watch the sweet, strange love that he would never have expected to blossom between Finrod and one of the Second Children.It made warmth spread through his system in the wake of the sharp-bright-painful _heat_.

“I love thee,” he murmured, licking Finrod’s ear as Finrod grunted against Balan inside him.“ _Ingonya.Naltanya._ ”

Finrod kissed him deeply, and interlaced his fingers with Balan’s upon Maglor’s shoulder.

“Come inside me,” Maglor invited sleepily, when they broke apart.“It’s been too long,” and Finrod gasped, his eyes widening and darkening.He made a choked noise, and Maglor felt his cock pulsing in him again, twitching against the other.Balan groaned.

“Should I—”

“More, please,” Maglor told him sweetly, letting his head fall back against Balan’s shoulder and looking up at his face through a strange blurred veil.

Balan’s eyes went wide and dark and _worshipful_ , and Maglor felt the other cock in him twitching, pulsing, spilling.Maglor hummed with soft pleasure, his entire body spasming once in a kind of aftershock.Balan sighed shakily and put his forehead down against Maglor’s, then looked up at Finrod.

“I have a question,” he said, with a shaky laugh.“This must be normal for you, I am sure you understand all of it, but I am a Man and I do not know the ways of Elves.”

“Yes,” Finrod said.He was stroking a hand through Maglor’s hair, making no effort to pull out of him even as his cock softened slowly inside him.

“I am sorry,” murmured Maglor.“I did not intend to give you such an intense introduction to such things without warning.”

“Well, it seems you had little choice,” Balan chuckled.“And truth be told, I do not mind, but—”Again he hesitated, stumbling over his words in a way that seemed to have little to do with the language and more to do with some other concern lingering behind his eyes.“You called it a ‘time of breeding’,” he continued hesitantly, after a moment.“And I have spilled inside you twice, and, well, I do not know the ways of Elven—I do not know if you are more like a Woman or more like a Man, and—”

Maglor blinked at him in some confusion.Finrod began to laugh.“No, no,” he said.“Do not look so fearful, my friend, you have not gotten him with child, it was a metaphor, only!”

The tips of Maglor’s ears burned, and he flung up an arm to hide his face.“I did not realize you thought—” he stammered.“I would have explained, I am _sorry_ —”

“Oh, accidents happen,” Balan said, sounding much relieved but also almost surprisingly cheerful.“It would not be the first time I have found myself in such a situation.It’s good to know, though.”

Maglor brought his arm down and stared at him.“Men have children _accidentally?_ ” he said, his voice climbing in shock.

He got a rueful grin.“Until today I didn’t know that _this_ happened to Elves either,” Balan pointed out.“Our peoples have much to learn from each other.And—” he dropped a kiss onto the hot tip of Maglor’s ear, and Maglor squeaked.“—I am enjoying how it happens.”

“Good,” Finrod put in, kissing Maglor’s other ear.“Then something else you should know is that the two of us may be in and out of this state for several days yet.”

“Several _days_?” Balan blurted.There was a long pause, and he shook his head.“We will need provisions,” he said practically.“I will send for food and water.”

“I ought to help while I can,” Maglor said, trying to be helpful.He levered himself upright, carefully disentangling from Finrod and Balan.“Or at least clean myself,” he said, with a half-ashamed flicker of a smile.Seed was steadily trickling out of him.When he glanced back to Finrod, he saw that Finrod’s eyes were watching it, his tongue slowly moving across his lower lip.

“Why, when you look so lovely that way, _maiwënya_?” Finrod asked, his voice just husky enough that Maglor knew it was a little beyond simple teasing.

“Otherwise I will become glued to the bed,” Maglor pointed out.“Which would _not_ be pleas— _ah_!”He had tried to take a step, but his legs gave out beneath him, and he ended up in Finrod’s strong arms, with Finrod smiling down at him. 

“Trouble?” Finrod smirked at him.

“I—I cannot feel my legs,” Maglor said, in slight confusion.

“Balan, you go ahead and fetch us the food; I’ll take my husband to the baths,” Finrod said.“Since we have fucked him so hard he no longer has the strength to walk.”

“It is only because Balan was helping you,” Maglor said, slightly sulky to his own ears.

“Oh?” Finrod asked, his smile glinting dangerously.“Shall we test that in the baths?”

Maglor glared at him.

“Ai, there’s my brat,” Finrod told him smugly.He stood and stretched, and Maglor found himself watching the way the muscles moved in his back, with a helpless kind of admiration.“Hand him to me, please, Balan.”

Maglor sputtered as Balan’s warm arms encircled him and he was passed from embrace to embrace rather like a sack of grain.“I am my brother’s horsemaster and second-in-command!” he snapped. 

Finrod kissed him gently on the lips, and he had to stop and nestle, nosing against his neck.“You are,” he agreed.“And right now you are more strongly affected by the heat than I am, and I would like to spoil you a little.Let me?”

And how on earth could Maglor refuse him that?


End file.
